


New Beginnings

by starrygemi



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Platform 9 3/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygemi/pseuds/starrygemi
Summary: An abundance of new kids filed into the 9 3/4 platform. All kids coming from different backgrounds and situations, but somehow managing to come together here. Their personalities will bring something special to Hogwarts.Overview of what happens when the students are at platform 9 3/4, who sits with who in the Hogwarts Express, along with the house sorting. This will be the only fic I'll ever write in this format, but I wanted to ensure that I had most of the information I wanted to include of this AU on this account.
Relationships: Brittany S. Pierce & Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry & Matt Rutherford, Sam Evans & Finn Hudson
Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Platform 9 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: implied child abuse/manipulation (Character sections; Sebastian(?), Santana/Quinn)
> 
> I want to give a heads up that I can not for the life of me write Mercedes character, or even a handful of the others. I know in this AU I won't be giving her a story arc of her own, which upsets me, because I love her, I just can't come up with anything for her.

An abundance of new kids filed into the 9 3/4 platform. All kids coming from different backgrounds and situations, but somehow managing to come together here. Their personalities will bring something special to Hogwarts.

Students in North America were able to come to Hogwarts, because the school of wizarding residing in the U.S. is to be reserved for purebloods. Ilvermorny has to do this because the ratio of the amount of students the school can hold compared to the wizard population in the states makes choosing students extremely limited. Since there is currently only one school in America, foreign countries decided that they'd open their schools to the students across seas. Those students who decide they'd like to go to Hogwarts have the option for a wizard to apparate themselves and a guardian of their choosing to be dropped off at the 9 3/4 platform, (their guardian would be brought back, of course). The foreign students also don't need to fret about buying school supplies in Diagon Alley because the school will do the shopping, while their guardian just needs to pay for it.

———✨———🚂———✨———

There was a boy, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who was born as a half-blood. His mother was a pure blooded witch, while his father is the muggle. His mother, Elizabeth, was from French descent but her parents sent her to go to Hogwarts rather than Beauxbaton. She was a very bright girl during her years, but when she graduated she decided to move to America to assist the Aurors there. She met Kurt's father, Burt, when she saved him from a dementor. They slowly but surely fell in love since, which led to marriage then Kurt. Elizabeth nor Burt found a need to hide magic from Kurt, so he grew up with it. Eventually his mother passed when he was eight. He wanted to do anything to be closer to her, so receiving that letter to Hogwarts was both a blessing and a curse. He would be able to connect to his deceased mom, but he wouldn't be with his dad often enough. They've compromised though.

Burt felt out of place when he brought his son to the station. They've gone through the wall and were standing off to the side out of everyone's way to say their goodbyes. Kurt held onto his fathers hand the entire time and wasn't willing to let go just yet.

Burt looked down at his boy, "Hey, buddy?"

The boy looked up through watery eyes.

He kneeled down to be at eye level with his son, "I'll be real with you, this is going to be hard for the both of us."

Kurt nodded.

"I'll miss you kiddo," he struggled to come up with words, "It's gonna be hard not seeing you around showing off an outfit you made or singing a song. Thing is, you deserve to be happy, even if it's at this school. You deserve to see where your mother grew up at and figure out the potential your magic has."

Kurt launched himself onto Burt to hug him tightly, "Thank you. I'm going to miss you so much, Daddy."

Burt wrapped his arms around the boy, "Me too kiddo, whatever you do, just know I'll always support you because I just want you to be happy." He felt tears dwelling up, but did his best to keep them down.

Kurt nodded, "I'll make sure to write to you as much as I can!" He pulled back from the hug when he heard the train signal that they were going to leave soon, "I love you, daddy! I'll come back home for Christmas, make sure you take care of Peter." (Peter Barker is the golden retriever pup they adopted so Burt would be less lonely.)

"Alright, kiddo," he chuckled, then kissed Kurt's forehead, "I love you too."

They hugged once more before Kurt ran off with his luggage to the entrance of the train.

———✨———🚂———✨———

There was this pure blooded boy, Sebastian Smythe, who was so bitter and shut out from the world. At a younger age, he was so full of energy and happiness, his mother had always ensured he was. Though it changed when his mother found out that his father had only married for status, not love. It broke his mother's heart, she wouldn't even look at him for a while. This led to his father taking him from Paris to move to Britain. Sebastian would have gone to Beauxbaton, like his mother; But his father put him into Hogwarts instead, as he had been a student there.

Him and his father were at the platform. Sebastian would have sped off to the train and never look back, but his father had kept a grip on his shoulder.

"Son."

"Yes, father?" He whispered.

"Send me a letter if anything /important/ comes up. Your mother would also like to see you during the winter break."

"Hmm," he felt his body heating up from frustration.

"Behave yourself."

"I know," he snapped as he shrugged off his father's hand, "That's what you want of me, and I must always appease your expectations after all," he picked up his two luggages, "Bye."

The elder Smythe watched the younger stomp off to the train with a tiny owl following.

———✨———🚂———✨———

Rachel received a letter from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. She would have only received a letter from Hogwarts if her biological mother hadn't been a student or taught at Beauxbatons. Rachel decided she would prefer Hogwarts. Her fathers were a bit wary about this situation, however, they let the final decision be in her hands. They wanted her to be happy, and if going to this mysterious school of magic did that for her, then they didn't want to stop her.

She hugged her fathers, "Thank you so much for letting me go. I'll miss you so so much!"

They hugged her tightly.

LeRoy kissed her forehead, "We'll miss you too, Star."

"Make sure you do your best and send us letters whenever you can, okay?" Hiram added.

"I'll try to! I just don't want to exhaust the owls," Rachel was practically bouncing with excitement.

The train signaled they were to leave soon.

Hiram hugged her, "I love you, sweetheart, we'll see you over winter?"

She hummed in reply, "Yep!" She kissed her fathers cheeks before picking up her luggages, "Bye, Dads!! I love you and I'll miss you!!" She beamed.

"Love you too, have fun!"

"I love you as well, bye!"

———✨———🚂———✨———

There stood a girl ready to add more spice into her life. The muggleborn child being Santana Lopez, of course. The day she received the letter was great timing. She was planning to pick a fight with someone that morning, for hurting one of her friends, but that letter distracted her enough to ignore it. When she showed her mother the letter, she was going to deny letting her go. Stating that witchcraft is evil, and that they'd—— so Santana ran. She planned ahead in case things went south, so she had literally everything she owned packed up, and she fucking ran with those luggages to the person apparating her to the school. She wasn't planning to run away completely, so she left a note stating she'll be back in the winter, but if things don't change she'll be gone for good. This magic was a part of her and there was no way someone was taking that away from her or treating it as though it were sin.

"You can let go of me now, Madame," the transporter stated.

She opened her eyes and let go of the man, "Thank you for taking me here."

"I'm just doing my job," he nodded in appreciation through, "Here's my information if you need me to apparate you for winter and for summer, okay?" He handed her a card, "I am assigned to you and a handful or other students, so I'll be seeing a goodbye from you now." He bowed and apparated away.

"Huh, okay," she picked up the luggages and turned around, immediately running into an icy blonde.

The blonde fell over and was trying to hold in tears. Her parents were on the verge of scowling at Santana, but the girl stopped them.

Santana dropped her bags and immediately fell to the side of the girl, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh my god," Santana's words came out in one breath.

The blonde giggled softly as she brushed away her tears, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"Quinn, dearie, you're causing a scene." The mother said.

The blonde, now identified as Quinn, stood, "I'm sorry, Mother."

"And who may you be?" The father turned to Santana.

She blinked twice before realizing he was speaking to her. He gave vibes of someone not to mess with, so she didn't think being snarky was a very smart idea, "My name is Santana Lopez."

"Never heard of you," he smirked, "Must be a mudblood."

She was ultimately confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice came off more harsh than necessary.

"It means you don't belong here." The man stated with full confidence.

Santana flinched at this.

"Daddy! Stop," Quinn was still staring at the ground when she raised her voice, but brought her gaze up to look at Santana, "Don't listen to him, he's being——"

"I'm being what, Lucy?"

Santana noticed she held her breath.

"N-Nothing," the blonde stared back at the ground, "My apologies."

"Good," he put a hand on his daughters shoulder, "Now go be a good daughter and walk yourself into the train and don't cause trouble, okay?"

Quinn nodded, and glanced at Santana, before staring back at the ground. Quinn's mother gently pushed her in the direction of the train with her luggages in her hands.

The parents of the girl turned to Santana, "Don't speak to Quinn, she has no reason to speak to anyone of your kind."

Santana's brows furrowed in confusion, but quickly shifted to fury, "No, you have no right to dictate who she can or can't speak to. If I want to speak with her, then I damn well will speak to her. You can't do anything to stop her or even me from making friends." Her outburst had gotten attention from a few people around them.

The father of Quinn's stepped closer, "I'll ruin you, I'm part of the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh," she said with a laugh, "You're threatening a child now, are you? Reaaaal brave of you to do that. What are you gonna do next? Steal candy from a baby?"

The parents seemed a bit shocked that this tiny eleven year old was talking back to them in such a crude manner.

"I'll be bidding you adieu now, Madame and Monsieur," she said with a mocking bow before picking up her luggages and making her way to the train with the most satisfied smirk on her face.

———✨———🚂———✨———

The pure blooded girl, Lucy Quinn Fabray, had built up her walls so far up and made her heart as cold as she could make it. Her parents disciplined her to do so after all. Anything her parents said she must follow through, and if that meant putting on Slytherin stereotypes, then so be it. She was expected to be a Slytherin to carry on tradition, so she would. She was expected to go to school, follow the rules, and come on top of her class, and she would. She had to. Her whole life revolves around following her parents' words, so why did she feel like her world was both crumbling and rebuilding when the Latina girl ran into her.

She was on the ground nearly crying because her hands and elbows scrapped against the pavement. The girl who ran into her dropped her bags and immediately began rambling, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh my god,"

The girls outburst made Quinn giggle, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"Quinn, dearie, you're causing a scene." Quinn's mother said.

Fear rushed through her veins momentarily as she stood, "I'm sorry, Mother."

"And who may you be?" Her father turned to the other girl.

The Latina seemed a bit dazed before answering, "My name is Santana Lopez."

"Never heard of you," he smirked, "Must be a mud blood."

Santana raised her voice making Quinn flinch slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't belong here."

Something snapped in Quinn.

_Why would he say something like that? Am I supposed to say stuff like that?! No, no, no. He can't—No—I can't. I can't be like him. Discrimination isn't right? Right?! Why? Why is father doing this?! I can't be like him. I won't be like him. I will never—_

"Daddy! Stop," Quinn screamed. Not wanting to waste this fleeting burst of confidence, she looked up and turned to Santana. "Don't listen to him, he's being——"

"I'm being what, Lucy?"

Her confidence depleted as well as her spirit when he said that name. She spoke in barely a whisper, "N-Nothing," she brought he gaze to the laces of her shoes, "My apologies."

"Good," the hand he laid on Quinn's shoulder made her flinch, "Now go be a good daughter," his grip tightened, "And walk yourself into the train," his voice showed displeasure as he spoke in just above a whisper near Quinn's ear, "And don't cause trouble, okay?" He pulled back and smiled at her.

She nodded quickly, and glanced at Santana, before she decided to just stare at the ground. She picked up her bags and felt her mother push her (discreetly) roughly in the direction of the train's entrance. She was about to step onto the train when she heard shouting. She moved out of the way from the door, but was still hidden to see where the yelling was coming from.

"No, you have no right to dictate who she can or can't speak to. If I want to speak with her, then I damn well will speak to her. You can't do anything to stop her or even me from making friends."

Quinn decided there that she wanted to be friends with that girl.

———✨———🚂———✨———

There was a jubilant dancer, Brittany S. Pierce; she was a muggleborn. Her parents were not shocked to find out their daughter was a witch, because she always had a magical charm to her. Her mother didn't want to accompany her to the station, so Brittany and her father were apparated to the station. She was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Aren't you excited, Lord Tubbington?" She exclaimed as she lifted the kitten and did a quick twirl.

Lord Tubbington mewed. She finished twirling and hugged him as he nuzzled his face into Brittany's shoulder,

"Little dancer," at her father's voice she glanced up at him, "Do you have everything?"

She nodded, "Yep!"

"Alright," he pulled her into a hug, "I'm going to miss you."

She held onto Lord Tubbington, but returned the gesture as best she could, "Me too, Dad, I'll miss you too." She pulled back and beamed, "I'll be back for Christmas though!"

"I know, sweetheart, it's just gonna be hard to not see you around the house," he kissed her forehead, "As long as you're happy here, I won't care too much though. I love you."

She smiled sadly at this, "I love you too, Dad." The train made a noise to signal their departure was coming soon. She quickly kissed his cheek, "I should go now."

She put the tiny kitten in her satchel and picked up her luggage, "Bye, Dad! Love you!!" She called out as she made her way to the train.

"Love you too, sweetie!!"

She made her way to the train door and noticed a young boy stomping his way up the stairs into the train with an owl perched on his shoulder.

———✨———🚂———✨———

There was a boy who dreamed of dance, this boy happened to be a pureblood named Mike Chang. He dreamed of being able to waltz around a ballroom or dance on a stage; But as the only heir to a pure blooded family, he has rules to follow and dreams to crush.

His father repeated what he expected of him this year; Follow tradition and force your way into Ravenclaw, get good grades, practice to be on the Quidditch team next year, and don't cause any trouble for me.

Mike stayed silent through that, not wanting to drag out the conversation and be around him if he doesn't need to. He picked up his luggages and perched his snowy owl on his shoulder and made his way into the empty train. He hadn't realized he arrived early, at least he could get some peace and quiet now.

———✨———🚂———✨———

There was a boy, Sam Evans, he was a muggleborn. The day he received the letter to Hogwarts, he was both grateful but remorseful. On one side, he'd be able to explore his capabilities beyond accidentally setting something on fire; But on the other, he'd be leaving his family. In the end, they all agreed that this would be an amazing opportunity for him. Sam had wanted for his family to see him off before he was apparated, since he couldn't choose between his dad or mom to watch him go.

The pair of five year olds, Stevie and Stacy, refused to let go of his legs.

"Do you have everything packed, sweetie?" His mother asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I triple checked last night."

"Alright, kid." His father smiled at him softly, "We're going to miss you."

Sam glanced down at the twins, then back at his parents and laughed softly, "Yeah, I know, I can see that," he gently ruffled the twins' hair, "Can you guys let me go now? I kinda need to go soon."

"No!"

"You can't leave us!!"

They looked at him with the biggest and saddest puppy dog eyes.

He dramatically gasped, "Oh no, how could I ever leave my precious little siblings?" He knelt down and hugged them, they returned the hug with sniffles and a few tears, "I'm going to miss you both so much, but I want to do this so badly."

They pulled back from the hug. Stevie was crying and Stacy was trying not to yell at him.

"We don't want you to find new friends and forget about us! You're going to be gone for..." Stacy tried counting for a moment and decided against it, "...a long time! What if you forget about us?!"

"I could never forget about either of you. I love you both so much."

Stevie latched his arms around Sam and wailed. Sam opened his arms for Stacy to join their hug, which led to a small crying party.

"Love you too, please don't forget about us," Stevie muttered.

"Could never forget about either of you."

After a few minutes they pulled away. Sam kissed both their foreheads and wished everyone goodbye and left to meet the wizard who would apparate him outside.

———✨———🚂———✨———

There was a muggleborn girl, Mercedes Jones, who dreamed of making it big. She dreamed of becoming famous and singing her heart out. Though, when that letter came through, her dream shifted. Of course, she still wanted to sing, but now she also dreamed of exploring the world she never knew existed. Her parents were thrilled for her and let her go.

Mercedes chose to bring her mother to the station. She stood there, bags in hand, ready to go into the express, yet she stood frozen.

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, ma. I just," she paused, "don't know what to expect, and I think I'm scared to know what's there."

Her mother laughed softly, "I'd be scared too, dear. To find out there's a world beyond the non-magical world was overwhelming for me too." She kissed her cheek, "I'm not pushing you to go if you don't want to, we can ask the nice wizard to take us back home, it's your choice," she smiled, "But I saw the excitement in your eyes when you realized this was all real, and I know you'll be thrilled to go to this school and learn about this magic within you. Fear is obviously scary, but when you overlook it you may find something dangerous, but you may also find something new that you love."

"Right, you're right," she glanced at the train and looked back at her mother and smiled, "I think I'm ready."

———✨———🚂———✨———

There was a small town boy who didn't think of a future beyond football in high school. This muggleborn boy was named Finn Hudson. He believed he was ordinary, and he would grow up just as every other boy in rural areas did. However, when he received the letter to Hogwarts, things changed drastically. He wasn't ready for this change, yet he still felt excited. He always wondered why things broke when he was angry, or why car tires owned by those who annoyed his mother were slashed, or why things disappeared and reappeared randomly; Though the last point was probably just him. Anyway, this letter proved he had another option besides become just like any other adult in backwards Lima, Ohio.

He brought his mother with him to the station.

"Everything packed?" She asked.

"Yes, moooooom." That was the fifth time she asked.

"Just making sure," she pulled him into a hug, "I'm going to miss you, baby."

Finn hugged her in return, "I'll miss you too, Mom. I'll make sure to show you magic when I get home from Christmas!"

"Didn't the wizard man say magic was illegal for minors outside of school?"

"Ugh, fineeee. I'll bring a potion."

She snickered at him then kissed his forehead, "I love you, sweetheart. Make sure you try your best, okay? I know you didn't grow up on this, so all I ask is you try hard, okay?"

He smiled, "I know, Mom. I want to learn about magic anyway, so I think I'll be fine!" He exclaimed with confidence.

"Okay, darling," she hugged her son once more before parting, "I love you, bye, have fun!"

"Alright!!" He picked up his luggage, "Bye, Mom! I love you!!"

———✨———🚂———✨———

A new set of kids coming from different backgrounds and situations, truly will bring something special to Hogwarts. 


	2. Train Compartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We enter the Hogwarts Express to find out who sits with who and their interactions with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Sam may be the most written out of character.

Quinn was sat by herself. She stared out the window that faced away from the platform, glad she chose the compartment so she wouldn't have to see her parents anymore. Speaking of her parents, she admired that girl, Santana. She wished she had the courage she had, to yell back at an adult with no remorse. She could never imagine standing up against her father. All she's ever known was to follow the rules.

She let out a sigh and rested her head in her hands (elbows stood on her knees).

The compartment door opened.

"What's wrong, Barbie?" A concerned yet taunting voice asked.

Quinn looked up and saw Santana, "My name's Quinn."

"Not what I asked," the girl placed her luggages on the slot above their heads, then sat down across from Quinn, "Your dad's an ass."

The blonde glared at her, "Don't speak about him like that!"

"You know I'm right," she paused, "He had no right to threaten me and judging by how you flinch every time he speaks, he's probably an ass to you to."

"He's...not. He's my father, his job is supposed to discipline me."

Santana thought on what she wanted to say, "His job is to love you and help you grow, not make you cower in fear and obey his words," she moved her feet to be across the seat next to her.

"Whatever, what do you know, you're just a muggleborn anyway, you don't know what it's like to be me."

Santana shot up and glared at Quinn, "To be a privileged girl with mommy and daddy's money and be able to do whatever she wants in life with no consequence? You know what, I'm leaving."

Quinn panicked, "No," her voice caught in her throat, "Please, no." Her hand weakly grabbed at Santana's wrist.

She noticed the girl's sadness and decided to sit back down, she waited for Quinn to speak first.

"I know I'm privileged. I know I can do basically anything I want with my status. But I don't know how to live outside of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I always followed rules is what I meant, all I've ever done was listen to my parents. I don't know how to do anything besides that," her voice began to crack as she noticed her vision blue as her face heated up, "Seeing you stand up to them was amazing and I envy you for being able to do that. I only stated your blood because I hated that you had the freedom to say whatever you wanted." She clenched her fists in anger, "I want to be able to have that freedom, but I can't, because as the only heir to a pure blooded family I'm expected to follow their words."

Santana stayed silent as she studied Quinn's expression. The way her flushed face scrunched up as she spoke. The way her tears ran freely down her face as though she didn't notice they were there. The way Quinn's eyes had the tiniest spark.

Santana hummed in acknowledgment, "Okay, we're going to be friends, Blondie, and I'm going to help you break out of your parents grasps."

Quinn looked up at her in astonishment, "What? No, I can't—"

"You can and you will," Santana moved to sit next to Quinn, she wiped away her tears, "I understand where you're coming from, not completely, but I understand enough to know that these rules will hurt or even kill you one day," she held Quinn's hand, "Everyone deserves a shot of freedom to do whatever they want, and I'll help you do that."

"I can't do that, they'll be disappointed in me for not listening."

"You're still thinking you need to live for them, when you don't. Live for yourself, even if it disappoints them; As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Quinn stared at her, "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I ran away."

"Why—?"

"My mom couldn't accept that I was a witch, and I didn't want to be around someone who saw the devil within me, so I left. I'll check back in the winter but if it doesn't change I'm just gonna have to..." her mind clouded, "Huh, I didn't think that far."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's whatever, I'll figure it out, I always have," she smiled confidently.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For talking to me, and helping me realize my life is mine. And for being my friend..?"  
Quinn whispered the last part, not wanting to be rejected.

There was a beat of silence before Santana began cackling, "Hahaha, of course, yea! We can be friends," She paused to think, "On one condition."

"What would that be?" She felt a tiny bit sick in the stomach thinking of all the possibilities.

"Welllll, since you're a pureblood and I assume that means you're a know-it-all, could you explain what this Hogwarts school is?"

"Oh," Quinn laughed softly to herself for overthinking, "Sure."

———✨———🚂———✨———

Brittany's eyes followed the grumpy boy with the owl until he entered a compartment, "Hmm, do you think we should talk to him?"

Lord Tubbington mewed softly from the satchel.

"Great, me too."

She pranced to the door and knocked softly, "Whaaaat?" A sad and annoyed voice whined.

"Do you have room for another?" She asked.

The door opened to reveal a boy who was the same height as she. He glanced her up and down before deciding she was harmless. He left the door open and went back to his seat, muttering a "sure" to let her in.

She set her belongings on the shelf above them, then took a seat across from the boy. She took Lord Tubbington out of her satchel and set him next to her. He decided that staring down the owl across from him was more interesting than whatever his friend was trying to do.

Brittany stopped trying to pet Lord Tubbington and decided to observe the boy across from her. He had a frown glued to his face as he stared at the moving trees outside the window.

"You know," she spoke, "I haven't seen a unicorn look this sad in a while."

The boy looked at her a bit annoyed, "Are you calling me gay?"

"No, I just wanted to know why you seem sad."

He rolled his eyes, "Pissed at my father, he took my fucking mother away and fuck he sent me to this rubbish school when I could have gone to somewhere better. Everything his fucking fault."

"You seem to like naughty words."

"What are you five?" She flinched at this, he noticed. He wanted to snap at her for being sensitive, but he knew that wouldn't be him talking, "I'm sorry, I just," he sat back in his seat, "I just wish things were different."

"You're fine," she glanced out the window before replying, "You can always wish for things to be different, but they won't be," she paused to pick up Lord Tubbington, warmth helps her form her words better, "Sometimes you have to take what the world gives you and just make the best of things even if it's unfavorable; Besides if things were different we wouldn't have became friends!"

He blinked a few times, "When did we become friends?"

"Now! I proclaimed it, I want to be friends with you."

"Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"I think you could use a friend. You're sad, and I don't want you to be sad anymore, so I want to cheer you up and make you smile, and that's what friends do."

"I don't even know your name??"

"Oh, right! My names Brittany S. Pierce," she held up her cat, "And this is Lord Tubbington. We're from Ohio in America."

"My names Sebastian Smythe, I was born and raised in Paris but my father and I moved. Are you a muggleborn?"

Brittany looked at her a bit confused.

"Oh, right, you don't know wizard terms, yet. Hmm, were your parents magic users?"

"No, I wish they were, that'd be fun to grow up with. Were yours?"

"Yes."

"Ooo! Do you have any spells you could show me?" If he didn't know better, he'd think her eyes genuinely sparkled.

"Of course," he thought for a moment before noticing a tiny rabbit keychain on his compartment partner's satchel, "May I have that?" He pointed to the keychain.

"Oh, sure!" She unhooked it and handed it to him.

He broke off the chain so it was just the rabbit figure. He held it in his left palm, then pulled out his wand. He decided the best spell to use was something to make Brittany excited, so he chose the spell his mother used whenever he needed a pinch of happiness, "Piertotum Locomotor."

The rabbit slowly began moving around in his palm. He held his hand closer to the girl in front of him, who proceeded to squeal.

"It's so cute!!" She exclaimed with a bright smile, as she held her hands out for Sebastian to pass her the rabbit.

He did so, which made her smile grow even brighter. Her smile brought another to Sebastian's face, "I can teach you the spell if you'd like," he offered. He noticed a tiny bit of tension was gone within him. Maybe they should actually be friends then. After all, she did do what friends do by achieving her goal of making him smile, and he really could use a friend right now anyway.

———✨———🚂———✨———

There was a knock on the door to Kurt's compartment. He put away his mother's spell book, before opening the door, revealing a girl with a big smile.

"Hello," she said, "Is there room in there?"

"Um, yes, of course." He moved out of the way and sat back down, while the girl put her luggages in the shelves above them then sat across from him, "What's your name?"

"I completely forgot to introduce myself," she beamed a friendly grin, "My name is Mercedes Jones, you?"

"Kurt Hummel, I'm guessing this is your first year since you're shaking, so how are you feeling?

"I'm kind of scared? I've never knew magic existed so this is very overwhelming. My mom told me not to be afraid but I just have butterflies right now," she laughed quietly, "Sorry for rambling, I just don't know what to expect."

"I grew up with magic so I wouldn't know how to relate," he stated, trying his best to make sure his tone sounded friendly rather than demeaning.

"Wow," she paused, "Really?! What's it like?"

"I've only done basic spells and charms, but they're fun," he performed the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell to demonstrate.

Her eyes lit up, "What's Hogwarts going to be like?"

"I'm not sure, my mom didn't speak of the school much," he glanced out the window momentarily trying to conjure up more words, "I'm sure you'll be fine though, you don't have anything to worry about. The school is very welcoming, and from what I know, their curriculum is decent."

"Im not worried about that, really. I'm worried I won't fit in, I don't know how many kids there will be who haven't grown up with magic, and I don't want to be the odd one out."

He hummed in reply, "Ohhh, you're fine, there's always new students of different status, but to ensure you won't be alone, let's be friends? We're both first years, and you seem nice, so we could be friends if you want." He had a shy smile displayed on his face.

She returned the smile, "I'd like that."

———✨———🚂———✨———

Rachel was looking for a compartment to sit in. Eventually, she found one in the back of the train. She presumed it was empty by how quiet it was from the outside, but when she opened the door she found two boys.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know this compartment was taken."

One of the boys was asleep so the other spoke, "You're fine, you can sit with us if you'd like, the train's taking off soon anyways," the boy moved to sit next to the sleeping one.

"Thank you," she spoke sincerely as she put her luggages on the slots beneath the seats since the one's above were taken, "You have no idea how hard it was to find a compartment that was open."

"Yeah, no problem."

She sat down on the seat across from the boys, "So, what's your name? My name's Rachel Berry," she presented a friendly smile.

He shot one back at her, "My name's Matt Rutherford, and from the notebook he had when I came in, his name's Mike Chang."

"Well, hello than Matt! Was he asleep when you came in?"

"Yea, he was on the ground though, I moved him so he wouldn't hurt his back."

She hummed in reply, "That's sweet of you."

He nodded.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" She said as she stared out the window.

"I'm not sure. My father was the wizard, but he didn't talk about Hogwarts much."

"You grew up with magic?"

"I guess, he didn't use magic much," he stated, "I can entertain you with a few charms though?" He offered, not wanting the compartment to feel awkward if their conversation just cut off.

"Really?" She looked back at him and smiled, "I'd like that, really! Please, thank you!"

He nodded and entertained the girl.

———✨———🚂———✨———

The door slammed open, "Oh, hey! I'm sorry to bother, I didn't know someone was in here, but could I sit with you? I came in a bit late and this lady kept yelling at me to take a seat so I can I sit with you?"

Finn sat up from where he was laying down, "Um, sure, be my guest." He laid back down and watched the blonde set his luggage on the shelf above, then sat across from him, "What's your name?"

"Right, forgot to introduce myself, my bad; My name is Sam Evans."

"Finn. Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you Finn!" He smiled brightly.

"Ditto," he chuckled softly at the other boy's enthusiasm, "Are you new too?"

"Yes, first year attending."

"Dang, I was gonna try to get information out of you about what this Hogwarts school is," he teased.

Sam snickered, "I guess we'll both be going in blindly."

"Yep, but this will be fun, right? I'm kind of worried, this is a school of magic, and I didn't think anything about me was unordinary til I got the letter."

"Me too, but we'll have each other to help us get through it!"

"So, we're friends?"

Sam nodded excitingly, "Yes! I'd like to be friends with you."

"Alright, friend," he winked jokingly, "What are you looking forward to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rushing to complete this after realizing I couldn't bring myself to write this entire AU in this format. The chapter after this one will be the last time I'm writing in this formation, and then I'll start doing individual fics of key moments.


	3. House Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years get sorted into the houses to which they belong in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave a brief conversation between the hat and the student for the main. However, some are longer than others.

The first year students were taken from the lake to the dining room where everyone else was already seated and awaiting for the sorting to begin. The Head of Gryffindor, Schuester, was appointed to guide them to the front of the room where the Sorting Hat sat on a stool ready to be placed upon the children's heads.

"Now, does anyone here have lice?" Professor Schue asked. None of the kids spoke up. "I hope the silence is a no." He brought the kids to the front of the room and turned to a lady in a cute muted yellow gown and white gloves, "Alright, take care," the man said before taking a seat at the staff's table.

"Okay, hello, everyone! Let's welcome the new first years to Hogwarts!" The red headed women exclaimed with a small clap of glee.

The room erupted with applause, as the first years tried to hide amongst themselves, embarrassed by the attention they were receiving.

"Alright, the Head Mistress would like to say a few things before we start the house sorting," she turned and did a hand gesture to have everyone focus on the elder lady who sat at the center of the table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years," she smiled gently, "We hope you have fantastic years of learning here. General rules will be explained by your prefects, your schedules will also be given by them, first years. Other than that, there's not much for me to say." She sat back down.

"Wow, that was less than last year," Pillsbury muttered to herself, "Okay! When I call your name please come forward !"

A name was called, the person who stepped up was a blonde girl with a smug expression on her face. The hat was barely placed upon her head before it screamed Slytherin. The next person called was a boy with fluffy brown hair, who had the hat on for a while before the hat proclaimed Hufflepuff, which filled the boy with relief. The next name called revealed to be a boy with golden hair and constellations on his cheeks, he walked confidently to the hat and was proclaimed as a Gryffindor.

"Okay...who's next..." Miss Pillsbury glanced down the list after the screaming from Gryffindor died down, "Rachel Berry?" She spoke aloud.

Rachel looked around, her vision filled with dots momentarily. She glanced up at Matt, who nodded at her encouragingly. She returned the gesture with a minuscule smile, she took a deep breath before making her way to Miss Pillsbury.

"Ready?" She whispered.

Rachel nodded in reply, so she set the hat on her.

**_Oh! You seem familiar. Too familiar, why you must be Shelby's kid!_ **

_...who's Shelby?_

**_Your dearest mother? Her father brought her here for a few days when she was a toddler, I don't know where she ended up afterwards, but you definitely remind me of her._ **

_How so?_

**_Even at the age of four, she had a very ambitious soul. Even though she didn't know what ambitions were, the mindset was there, and eventually the goals will come to, and I just knew she'd grow up to do great things._ **

_..._

**_Now, I would have sorted her in Slytherin when she came back, but she never did so I might as well put you in..."SLYTHERIN!!"_ **

Rachel stared out at nothing. She didn't move until someone pulled her down and gently guided her to an empty seat at the Slytherin table. If someone said anything to her, she didn't hear it. Her mind clouded as she buried her head in her arms on the table.

_My mom. No, Shelby, where the hell is she? Did she used to go here? No, the hat said she never came back, so where is she..?_

Matt wanted to stay with her until she became stable, but he knew he had to go back to where the other kids were held. With hesitation, he kissed the crown of Rachel's head as encouragement, then quickly made his way back to the other first years.

The next student called up walked with fake confidence. As soon as the hat hovered a couple of centimeters above the top of her head, the Sorting Hat immediately screamed Gryffindor, which caused the tiny girl to nearly pass out by the cheers from her house. The next lad called up was a tired looking boy, who walked up to the hat with slight resistance. The hat stalled for a long three minutes, which caused the boy to look visibly annoyed and upset, he let out a sigh of disappointment when the hat smugly stated Slytherin.

"Okay, Mike Chang, you're next!"

"Good luck," Matt whispered, to which Mike nodded.

He stepped up to her with a sad expression, which she seemed to not notice since she beamed brightly, "Oh! I've heard so many great things about you." She whispered before setting the hat on his head.

**_Huh, you okay, kid?_ **

_...Just put me in Ravenclaw, get it over with._

**_Now, why would I do that? Sure, you'd fit in Ravenclaw perfectly, you fill in all those stereotypical traits amazingly._ **

_Exactly._

**_But, I can tell that you seem to value Hufflepuff qualities more._ **

_I do, but—_

**_It'll be better for you. I know deep down you don't want to follow what your father wants._ **

_WAIT NO DON'T—_

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" The hat exclaimed confidentially.

He took the hat off himself and handed it, slightly too roughly, to Pillsbury before making his way silently, with his head hung, to the Hufflepuff table. He quickly introduced himself to his friendly housemates, before sitting down and turning to face the other first years. He had to pretend he wasn't distressed, or the other Hufflepuffs would coddle him with attention.

_Father's going to kill me. What's Father going to do to me? Of course he'll consider me a disappointment, his only child being sorted among the "rejects"? This is terrible. He'll hate me since I won't be able to carry tradition. Maybe if I—no, he won't care. If he doesn't kill me for this, I'd probably do it myself out of shame._

The next child gave off big Ravenclaw vibes, and he did end up being a Ravenclaw. The next child radiated mischievous baddie energy, which made her very confused when she was sorted into Gryffindor rather than what seemed to be her preferred house with how she longingly stared at the table. The next two kids seemed to be close, well not seemed to be they were obviously twins or doppelgangers who coincidentally met, but twins are more realistic since they shared the same last name. The first twin was afraid when she got sorted into Ravenclaw and hovered a bit until her brother got sorted. They both were giddy with relief in joy when he was also sorted into Ravenclaw. The next name to be called had a boy with wavy hair step up, he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"We're not even halfway done, oh gee." Miss Pillsbury muttered before calling out the next kid's name, "Samuel Evans?"

"Hope we get in the same house," Finn muttered before letting go of his hand.

"Me too," He made his way up to the front from the back of the crowd, "Hey!" He greeted with a beam.

She nodded with a smile, then set the hat on his head.

**_Hmmm, very tough indeed._ **

_Why's that?_

**_You could go into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You sure do have a strong leadership spirit along with a courageous heart, but you also value treating those around you with overwhelming kindness and you seem to cherish your relationships with those around you._ **

_You're right._

**_You're not going to put your input? Kids this far into the hat sorting tend to try to argue into one of them judging by the appearance of the house's students or by rumors._ **

_No, I trust your judgement, and I find it unfair to prefer one house over the other when I think they all seem nice._

**_Huh, okay. "HUFFLEPUFF!"_ **

Sam smiled brightly. The hat was taken off of him. He made eye contact with Finn, who beamed the most vibrant smile and gave encouraging thumbs up, Sam gladly returned the gesture, before making his way to this house mate's table. He sat next to Mike. He noticed he seemed to be elsewhere, so he just patted his hand hoping it showed that someone's there to help him if wants or needs it.

The next kid had platinum blonde hair and when he was placed into Slytherin, he had no sign of surprise. He practically knew he would immediately be put into that house out of tradition.

"Oh..." Miss Pillsbury had to hide a wince as she said the next name, "Lucy Fabray?"

"It's Quinn," Santana spoke for her.

Miss Pillsbury had to turn around to see the pair, "Oh, okay! Sorry, Quinn, come up here, please."

"Luck!" Santana muttered with a grin.

Quinn smiled at her friend before stepping up to the hat. Miss Pillsbury seemed a bit afraid as she set the hat on what everyone assumes to be the stereotypical Slytherin.

**_With a brilliant mind as your own, why are you chanting Slytherin?_ **

_Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin—oh, I don't want to defy my parents._

**_Ah, yes, of course, I remember the Fabrays, your father was terrible._ **

_..._

**_You fit into Slytherin excellently, but Ravenclaw is calling for you much more. Your intelligence will shine brighter in—_ **

_Oh, dear god, please no—_

**_"RAVENCLAW!"_ **

There were a few moments of silence after the hat said which house she'd be in. She held back tears when the hat was taken off of her. She buried whatever she felt, held her head high, and walked smoothly with grace to the Ravenclaw table, where everyone proceeded to discreetly (but not really) move back from her. She noticed this, but pretended she didn't and focused her gaze on the other first years.

_Please don't cry. You are Quinn Fabray, you can't cry. Dear Lord, what will Father say about this?_

The next kid called up kept glaring at Quinn. She was immediately sorted into Slytherin, as she passed the Ravenclaw table she indiscreetly shoved Quinn and said a mocking "Oops" before giggling off to her house's table.

No one at the Ravenclaw tabled offered any comfort, after all, why would they help the spawn of a Death Eater?

Miss Pillsbury saw what occurred but decided against assisting the girl, not wanting to stop the sorting, "Alright, so, Finn Hudson."

Finn stomped his way up, "Why didn't you help that Quinn girl? I know you saw what happened. Aren't you supposed to punish her for doing that? It's not right for you to ignore what happened." Everyone was focused on them now.

Pillsbury was thrown off guard when the eleven year old started yelling at her, "I can't hold back the house sorting," she whispered trying to stop the boy from going off further.

"Then why didn't the other teachers do anything?!" He practically screamed.

The silence was deafening.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, "Calm down," her voice carried heavy authority.

He didn't want to back down, but it seemed like he had to, "This is so unfair," he muttered.

The hat was placed on his head, "GRYFFINDOR!" It was obvious he'd be placed in that house. The walk to his house table was a bit quiet compared to the treatment the other first year Gryffindor's received. They gave him a polite greeting, but otherwise didn't interact with him further.

Miss Pillsbury had to vomit after Finn's outburst, so she swapped with Professor Sylvester before running out of the dining hall.

"Alright, so who's next?" Sylvester scanned through the list and found the next kid's name, "Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt flinched at the volume, he turned to Mercedes, "Wish me luck," he whispered with a shy smile.

"Luck!" She patted his back.

He walked up to Sylvester, "Okay, Porcelain."

He glared at her with slight confusion, before he could question the name the hat was placed on his head.

**_Absolutely despise you._ **

_Excuse me?_

**_You fit into any of the houses, which makes my jobs very difficult. You have the patience and kindness to fit into Hufflepuff, but you also have the drive to get wherever you want with Slytherin, you also have a very courageous and justice bringing spirit putting you into Gryffindor, but you also your own person with how creative and bright you are fitting you into Ravenclaw._ **

_Huh, versatile..._

**_I'm leaning to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You'd make an excellent Gryffindor with your spark, even if it hasn't ignited yet; However, I believe with the soul like your own, you belong in "RAVENCLAW!"_ **

"Darn, I was hoping you'd be in my house," she snickered before plucking the hat off.

Kurt stood and immediately made his way to the Ravenclaw table to sit next to Quinn, hoping he'd be able to bring comfort to the sad girl. He poked her shoulder until she lifted her head. He made friendly conversation with her and they hit it off well. She was smiling and laughing and forgetting her issues in a matter of minutes. Kurt was glad that he achieved his goal of making her feel better along with hitting another achievement of making a new friend.

"Who's next...Mercedes Jones!"

Mercedes stepped up, she glanced at Kurt but noticed he was trying to help Quinn. She sighed a bit but was distracted by that thought when the hat was placed on her head.

**_Glad you're not as bad as the previous._ **

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**_It's between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for you._ **

_Oh! Interesting, why?_

**_I sense you'll grow up to become the perfect standard for a Gryffindor, but I notice you seem to value more Hufflepuff traits. Of course, you could fit either, but judging by how much you care about friendship, honesty, amongst other things I think I will put you in "HUFFLEPUFF!"_ **

She smiled and made her way to the Hufflepuff table and sat across from Sam.

The next name to be called was a girl who looked visibly annoyed that she was put into Gryffindor. The next was a boy who walked up to the hat confidentially, but immediately nearly fell into a nervous breakdown when he was put into Ravenclaw. The next child looked as though he was going to commit a homicide when the hat put him into Hufflepuff.

"Don't go killing someone kid, Hufflepuff ain't that bad." Sylvester yelled as the kid punched a wall, "Anyway," she looked back at the list before glancing back up to say the name, "Santana Lopez."

Santana walked up to Sylvester with the utmost confidence. She stared out at everyone and noticed Quinn was now a bit more happy than she was before, she was relieved to see her friend smile. After what she told her about her father, she was very concerned Quinn wouldn't recover from being sorted into the "wrong" house.

The hat was placed on Santana.

**_Very ambitious, very, very sly and devious as well. With a cup of courage and confidence. You'd fit fantastically in Slytherin..._ **

_Hmm, but?_

**_I worry the house will do something bad to you for being a muggleborn..._ **

_They can suck my ass, put me in the house. I'll prove I'm great._

**_I wish you luck, Miss Lopez, "SLYTHERIN!!"_ **

There was a silence that followed, Santana smirked as she strolled her way to the Slytherin table. The other Slytherins glared at her slightly before accepting her. The Slytherin house wasn't used to muggleborns, and when they did receive them, they were never confident. They were curious as to how Santana would contribute to the school and especially their house.

"Huh, why'd your parents name you this..." Sylvester laughed to herself, after she noticed the next person's name resembled a muggle celebrity, "Brittany Pierce."

Brittany turned to Sebastian with a bit of wariness.

"You'll be fine, no matter what house you're in, you'll excel in it," he stated simply.

She nodded, before quickly placing Lord Tubbington in Sebastian's arms (he was confused, but quickly hid him away in his inner cloak pocket). She made her way through the small crowd to the hat.

Sylvester glanced her up and down before muttering, "This should be quick," then set the hat on top of her head.

**_You very much fit into two different houses._ **

_Which houses? Sebastian said they're all nice, but he sees me as a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw._

**_And he'd be right, you fall under those two. You have such a creative and brilliant mind, but you're genuinely kind-hearted and have more traits that fall under Hufflepuff. What you value falls under both of those houses, you care about friendship along with wisdom._ **

_I think I want to be in Hufflepuff._

**_Why's that?_ **

_I want to help the kid over there._

**_Mike?_ **

_Mhmm, the girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw seems to be doing fine now, with that boy helping her. But Mike seems to still be down, as though there's nothing else for him to exist for, so I think he needs a friend._

**_You're wanting to be sorted into a house to make a friend?_ **

_No, of course not. That's not my only reason. I want to make friends with everyone, he just looks like he needs a friend right now. I just also have a hunch Hufflepuff will suit me better._

**_Very well, "HUFFLEPUFF!"_ **

She smiled brightly as the hat was taken off of her. She made eye contact with Sebastian, who grinned and gave a thumbs up. Her smile seemed to have grown bigger. She made her way to the Hufflepuff and everyone welcomed her warmly. There were a few seats open for her, but she decided to sit across from Mike, next to Mercedes.

"Hi, my name's Brittany!" She held her hand out for Mike to shake.

The child to be called up next seemed a bit bored as he walked up to the hat. He wore an annoyed expression as the hat didn't say anything for two minutes before ultimately deciding to put the boy in Gryffindor. The next child was shaking as she walked up to the hat, but once she was sorted into Ravenclaw, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Noah Puckerman, step forth," the professor snickered to herself momentarily when she said the line she normally would never say.

Noah stepped up, but his eyes were cast at the ground, "Call me, Puck."

"Alright, Puck," she set the hat on his head.

**_Huh, you're filled with anger._ **

_Of course I'm pissed, I left my sister._

**_You could have just not attend Hogwarts? No one was forcing you..._ **

_I had to. We were put in an adoption center after our mother overdosed, since the foster houses wouldn't take me, because of the shit I've done. Though they gladly would have taken her, but she didn't want to leave me. If I didn't fucking come here, we'd be stuck in that adoption center for god-knows how long, so I had to come here so she'd get adopted quicker and have a future._

**_So, you sacrificed your muggle life for your sister._ **

_Basically._

**_I wish the best for the two of you. "GRYFFINDOR!!"_ **

The hat was taken off of him as his house erupted in cheers, as they've done before. He was greeted happily. He decided to sit next to Finn rather than the offered seats.

"What you said about the blonde was really nice. You had a lot of good points and I'm glad you shared them and gave the redhead a piece of your mind."

Finn flinched slightly when Puck began speaking. He wasn't prepared for someone to speak to him, but was glad it wasn't rude, "Thanks."

The next kid seemed to glide up to the hat when her name was called. She had a big smile drawn on her face for the whole time the hat was set on her. She wasn't overly happy, or overly upset when the hat sorted her into Slytherin; She seemed to just be glad to be there. The next child walked quickly to the hat and broke out a smile as soon as the hat said Hufflepuff.

"Alright, Mathew Rutherford."

Matt walked around the small group to the hat, it was placed on top of his head.

**_You have a heart of gold, "GRYFFINDOR!"_ **

Matt just stayed there for a moment a bit dazed as to how that went by so quickly. He eventually snapped out of it as soon as the cheers and applause from the Gryffindor's broke out. He made his way over to the table and sat next to Finn and Puck.

When he sat down he noticed Rachel was awkwardly glancing at his table and doing hand gestures to get his attention. When they made eye contact, she smiled brightly and mouthed a "Good job!!! Happy for you!!!" with a pair of thumbs up and a few tiny claps. He smiled in return and mouthed "Thank you!"

Another kid was called up to the hat, but she remained practically emotionless when she was sorted into Gryffindor. The next kid presented a small sad smile when the hat was set upon them. It took a few minutes for him to be sorted, but he was placed into Slytherin. He looked happy but there was a hint of sadness.

"Oh, boy," Sylvester smirked, "Good ol' Smythe, why don't you step up?" There wasn't a crowd, so he just stepped forward and up to where she stood, "Can't wait to see where you end up."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he noticed Brittany was giving an encouraging smile (which reminded him he had Lord Tubbington, so he sat in a way so that the pocket carrying him was in his lap), he returned the smile shyly as the hat was set on his head.

**_Right, right, right. You have a very sharp mind, and you are definitely a brilliant kid; You tick off most of the traits of a Ravenclaw._ **

_..._

**_However, your slick-sly-and-determined spirit seems to outshine that. While your intelligence is strong, the other traits overpower that. A dangerous combination of traits. Hmm..._ **

_While I'd love to be in Ravenclaw to be with that adorable boy, I think Slytherin will fit me better, y'know, out of tradition._

**_Of course, the Smythe family always followed Slytherin. While Ravenclaw will help you, I agree Slytherin will push you farther. I hope the best for you, "SLYTHERIN!"_ **

"Great, you are going to be in my house," Sylvester patted his shoulder.

Sebastian noticed Brittany was clapping for him, he smiled. He made sure Lord Tubbington was well adjusted in his pocket before sitting alone at the Slytherin table. (Santana took note of the odd boy). He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table just in time to see that beautiful boy laughing with the blonde, his smile was alluring. He glanced away and brought his gaze back to the front.

The next kid went by quickly, she had a sad smile on her face when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The next kid had the goofiest smile on his face when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Right," Sylvester tore the list of students up and tossed it as though it was confetti, "So that's all of you loser's sorted," she stated with a chuckle.

"Sue, don't be rude to them." Schuester stepped up to drag Sylvester back to the staff's table.

The Head Mistress cleared her throat and stood, "Now I hope everyone treats the first years kindly and welcomes them to Hogwarts. With the sorting complete, we may now engorge ourselves with the Start of Term Feast!"


End file.
